


Bianca and Iris Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Bianca and Iris Fart

Pokemon's Farting Bianca and Iris farted loudly together in their pooped jeans while exploring one of the wild Unova routes, scaring off the wild Pokémon with their flatulence. Bianca let out the huge bassy fart explosions, while Iris was making wet farts instead.

"Peeyew! I just love smelling the rotten egg stink we're farting out! It's so eggy!" Bianca giggled gleefully as she fanned the air with one of her hands.

"Of course you would appreciate how bad they smell! I just hope the nearest center has a bathroom with a changing closet!" Iris commented while bending over with both of her hands on her knees, her large purple hair being blown by her farting..


End file.
